Power Rangers: Heaven Warriors Squad
'''Power Rangers: Heaven Warriors Squad '''is a series created by Billy2009. This is the first Power Rangers series of Billy2009 Alternate Power Rangers Universe Series. This series follow six teenages who are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Heaven Warriors Squad to stop an ruthless demon empire who plan on taking over the world. Synopsis Rangers Allies Supporting Characters Villains Demons * Master Demonog - Element: Darkness * General Molten Bolt - Element: Fire * Commander Wateray - Element: Water * General Earthater - Element: Earth * General Lightningoom - Element: Lightning * Lightingog - Elment: Lightning * General Windoomsday - Element: Wind * Command Blizzard - Element: Ice * Demons Master Demonog's Darkness Monsters * Dark Master Twins (The Powers of Heaven, Pt. 1-2, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Fearator (The Silver Angel, Pt. 1-2) * Mysterion (Mysterious) * Darknesseid (The Rainbow Ranger, Pt. 1-2) * Sugaray (The Rainbow Ranger, Pt. 1-2) * Freakator (Upgrades) * Freakator Prime (Freakator Prime, Unleashed!) * Demonside (The Warth of Master Demonog, Pt. 1-2) * Spellimus Zeo (Spellimus Zeo) * Demonsaurus-Rex (The Neverending Secrah, Pt. 1-3) Molten Bolt's Fire Monsters * Overheater (The Red and the Pink, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Flamecon (The Molten Heats of Flamecon!) * Heat Master (Molten Bolt's Fury) * Molteninator (A Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot Day!) * Volcan (It's Burning Up!) * Fire Monger (Working Together) * Flaming Touch (The Flaming Touch) Wateray's Water Monsters * Oceanzoid (Oceanzoid, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Ship-Racker (Dogs fight Evil) * Pooray (The Poor) * Water-Volt Twins (Blue and Cyan Ranger to the Rescue) * Waterseid (The Rainbow Ranger Pt. 1) * Coraliner (At the Beach) * Oceanega (Wateray's Last Stand Pt. 1) Earthater's Earth Monsters * Earth Wonger (The Night of the Earth Wonger, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Terray (The Brown Elephant) * Golemonger (The Secret Dragon Technique) * Lumberjerk (The Yellow and the Purple) * Pinenom (Pinenom) * Bulldomax (Black to the Tests) * Groundora (Madly in Love) * Earth-Slayer (Earthater's Last Stand, Pt. 1) Lightningoom and Lightningog's Lightning Monsters * Thunderay (Electric Problems, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Couldvolt (Electric Problems, The Revenge of Lightningog!) * Lightning Freaks (Attacks of the Lightning Freaks) * Could-Stinger (Another Electric Problems) * Lightningzoid (The End of Lightingoom, Pt. 1-2) * Thunderax (The Revenge of Lightningog!) * Thunderimus Savage (The Revenge of Lightningog!, The Fallen Storm, Pt. 1) * Thunderimus Ravage (The Revenge on Lightningog!, The Dark Lightning, Pt. 1) * Couldoomsday (Lightningog's Warth!) Windoomsday's Air Monsters * Tornadoomsday (Windoomsday's Warth, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Stormaximum (Stormaximum) * Shadow Tornado (Tornados of Doom!) * Tornadooom (Meets Torandoom) * WeatherVolt (The Silver Angel, Pt. 1) * Stormorg (The Fearsome Storm) * Windstone (Windstone) * Windscream (Double Wind Powers) * Airscreamer (Double Wind Powers) * Stormax (The Fallen Storm, Pt. 1-2) * Airay (The Fallen Storm, Pt. 1-2) * Storm Screamer (It's Was A Dark and Stormy Nights) Blizzard's Ice Monsters * Freezeray (So Colds, Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 2) * Icetron (Ice Powers) * Blizzoid (Icestorm!) * Coldcracker (The Rainbow Ranger, Pt. 1-2) * Coldoomsday (The Neverending Secrah, Pt. 1) * Chilly Masters (The Chilly Masters) * Iceinator (Green and Brown) * Iceinator Prime (Inceinator Prime Strikes) * Iceros (Battles of the Rhinos) * Blizzordon (The Final Icestorm, Pt. 1-2) Air and Lightning's Combine Monster * Weatheray (The Air and the Lightning Curses, Pt. 1-2) Darkness and Lightning's Combine Monsters * Wizardning (The Dark Lightning, Pt. 1-2) * Hatening (The Dark Lightning, Pt. 1-2) * Clowning (The Dark Lightning, Pt. 1-2) Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Air and Ice Combine Monsters * Psychosaurus-Rex (Psychosaurus-Rex, Unleashed!, Pt. 1-2) * Elementinator (Power Rangers Forever!, Pt. 1-2) Arsenal Megazords and Zords Episodes 1. The Powers of Heaven, Pt. 1: While exploring a mysterious cave, Danny Fireheart, Patirck Worthington, May Wayne, Darren Ross, Bree Rogers and Diana Davenport meets God who giains them powers and become the Power Rangers: Heaven Warriors Squad to stop an ruthless demon empire who plan on taking over the world! 2. The Powers of Heaven, Pt. 2: As the Rangers combine their Heaven Zords into the Heaven Warriors Squad Megazord to battle a giant monster. 3. The Red and the Pink: Danny and Diana working together to saves the others from General Molten Bolt and Overheater. Meanwhile, God finds the Heaven Crimson Beetle and the Navy Turtle Zord. Elsewhere, General Lightningoom don't wants his little brother, Lightningog to get hurts. 4. Oceanzoid: Commander Wateray and her very own monster, Oceanzoid attacks the Heaven Warriors Squad Rangers. Meanwhile, Master Demonog want to stop Lightning to being worries about his little brother to get hurts. 5. The Night of the Earth Wonger: As the Rangers goes at night to find out why most of the peoples has disappears and reappears in the school, the beach and the town hail. The rangers realize that the legends of the Earth Wonger is real! 6. Electric Problems: Danny is challenge by Lightningoom and Lightningog to a duel while the others battles Thunderay and Couldvolt. Meanwhile, God created the Teal Bison and Light Yellow Tiger Zord. Elsewhere, Master Demonog thinks of creating more monsters along with his other general and commands. 7. Wildstone: While walking, Danny meets Flint and Angelia Barnes who know his and the others are the Power Rangers: Heaven Warriors Squad. Wildstone kidnaps the twins which the rangers must save thems. However, they don't know that the twins are the Gold and Purple Heaven Warriors Squad Rangers! 8. So Colds: Blizzard and her first monster, Freezeray begins to attacks Heaven City. The Rangers has come to rescue. Meanwhile, Flint and Angelia tells the rangers and God how they become the Gold and Purple Heaven Warriors Squad rangers. 9. Blue and Cyan Ranger to the Rescue: May become friend with the new girl, Kitty Swift which Darren has a crush on her. May and Kitty (who is the Cyan Heaven Warriors Squad Ranger) must works together to stop the Water-Volt Twins who kidnap the rangers and plan on stucking Heaven City to the waters. 10. The Molten Heats of Flamecon!: As Darren and Kitty goes on a date which Lightningog kidnap thems and the rangers must save thems. Once find thems, they encounter Molten Bolt, Flamecon and Lightningog (Which later ruined by his over-protecting brother, Lightningoom) in a brawl. 11. Ice Powers: Kitty begins to lose control of her powers which its turn out to be Blizzard newest monster, Icetron. 12. Category:Billy2009